Charlotte Vincent
}} 'Introduction' Cyelena is one of the main characters in the Helix Origins series, and serves as a supporting character in The Void Lord series. She was formerly known as the fiancee of the Prince of Chasmaton, but she has been driven to hiding her identity after moving to Aria. Appearance Cyelena is a young lady with a pale skin tone. She has an hourglass figure, long brown hair and large azure eyes. Her wardrobe is usually a bland blue dress, consisting a white string bow tie and a white collar. In formal occasions, she wears a carefully crafted full-length dress in blue and black color, accompanied by black gloves, and wears numerous jewelries. 'Autobiography' Cyelena was born in year 64,980 in Chasmaton, the proud daughter of Miller and Elise Delton. The Delton Family had been on friendly terms with the Chasmaton Monarchy for decades, the royals provided them financial aid from time to time, making them one of the wealthiest families in the kingdom, which drew jealousy and hate towards the family. To avoid her being bullied by the other children again, Miller hired home tutors, so she could expand her knowledge without leaving her front door. In year 64,988, Miller decided to take his family on a trip to a neighboring kingdom, Aria. Cyelena wandered around the commercial district, as she walked past the jewelry store, a particular ruby caught her attention. She went into the jewelry store instinctively, however she didn't have sufficient gold. Out of the blue, a random stranger, Helix Cornelius set foot into the store gave her 30 gold, allowing the transaction to complete. Since then, they had stayed in touch by mail. In the same year, her mother, Elise died from an unknown disease on Mother's Day. With the absence of her mother, Miller's workload was multiplied, further making her loneliness to grow. In year 64,996, the Prince of Chasmaton, Edwin Galloway, had a parade on the streets. Meanwhile Cyelena was out for a formal gathering, she accidentally caught Edwin's attention, he confessed to her in public, Cyelena kindly rejected. Edwin abused the "Do not disobey the royals" law, by threatening to sentence her entire family to death, or be his fiancee. The situation was inevitable for her, so she agreed unwillingly. In the same year, Helix sent a confession letter to her, however a royal servant disposed the letter before she had the chance to read. In year 64,998, Helix sneaked into Chasmaton, and paid a surprise visit to the Delton Manor. He spotted his confession letter in the paper bin. He theorized she was guilty for disposing the letter, while discovering the marriage between her and Edwin. Following Edwin's demise, she migrated to Aria along with her family members, she had been hiding her identity by disguising as a commoner. As of year 65,000, Cyelena accidentally bumped into Skylar Kaisel in a bakery. Personality From others' perspective, she is a very elegant lady, owing to the fact that she often feels grateful even for the slightest things. Although she behaves maturely in most occasions, she is as fragile as a child, and is often described as a crybaby by her close friends, Gwen and Skylar.